For You, I stay
by lunartosolar
Summary: One twin is in need of his wife, after a long time away.


Hi guys... enjoy my first piece of smut.. EVER.

Laina paced around her bedroom, glancing at the large window overlooking the main courtyard. Elves bustled around, preparing for some to depart as others returned. She looked to the horizon of the long straight bridge, hoping that the riders would come back, wholly unharmed. Unable to escape duties, as both a son of Elrond, and of the Imladris force, Elladan had to head out to a known orc stronghold. A duty that weighed heavily on Laina's shoulders every time he was away, along with his brother. She knew that his twin brother would see him through, and stay by his side.

Such was their relationship that Laina formed a strong bond with Elrohir, as her honorary brother. He was hard to not form a friendship, as friendly and noble as he was. Laina knew that they felt each other's emotions heavily, as Lady Celbrian's sailing was evident in her suspicions as they ended up true. Elladan had become distant, instead of needing her, he turned to despair and hate, ensnaring his brother in as well. Elrohir was much more peaceful in nature but became wild with hate. It destroyed Elladan and Laina's relationship, seeing Elladan turn from her sweet, quiet, loving husband to someone so different

His grief eventually turned to regret as he watched Laina fall apart under his mistreatment as he often turned away from her in anger and misplaced emotions. His father, and brother eventually set him straight, and he was still making up for lost time and resetting his wrongs to her She knew no matter what he put her though, she would still be there for him, for he was worth it, as hard headed as he was

Laina noticed through her muses, horses approaching, and to the left front flank was the brothers, Elladan obvious to her on his horse, as black as that horse was. The horse was his beloved Star, descendent of warhorses from times past and proved his worth time and time over. Besides, it was easy to tell Elrohir was beside him on his light grey dapple, Moon. They would name their horses similar names, Raina thought. Her amusement quickly gave way to excitement as she opened her door and flew down the hallways. She reached the main entryway in record time and headed down at a more sedate pace, as stairs often made her trip, and she wanted to be more dignified in front of her father in law, whom was greeting the arrivals. She waited patiently, inwardly bouncing and Elladan greeted his father and then handed off his horse. He turned to see Raina, and headed towards her. She met him in the middle, throwing her arms around his neck, as his arms tightened around her waist. She laid her head on his broad chest for a few moments, listening to the beating of his heart, and the feel of his body pressed against hers.

They stood like that for a few moments before she felt him kiss her hair and his brother saying in the background, "Why don't I get a greeting like that Raina?" He whined

Raina laughed and pinched Elrohir on the cheek before giving him an affectionate hug. "Your time will come, brother." She replied, lacing her fingers with Elladan's. They walked up the steps, drifting behind everyone. Elrond turned to give them a pointed look, that said to not be too long, his eyes sharp but playful, noticing Elladan's hand drifting lower down Laina's backside or the heated stare they shared in their joyous greeting.

Laina blushed and Elrond continued in the direction of his study, a small smile tugging at his mouth. Both Elladan and Laina scampered in the direction of their rooms, avoiding running into other elves. As they reached their shared rooms Elladan pushed Laina in, slamming the door behind them. Laina smirked and tugged on Elladan's braids hard, sensing he needed something to ground him on this day. She was oh so willing to play defenseless maiden if that was what he needed

Elladan's eyes turned dark silver and he cornered her against the wall, setting both his hands on either side of her, trapping her in, not that she minded in the least, of course. He leaned down and captured her lips, pushing his tongue in forcefully, as she responded eagerly. One hand of hers intertwined in his scalp as the other headed south. She cupped him, feeling himself straining against the trousers. Laina started to unlace them when suddenly Elladan threw her over his shoulder and crossing the room in a few strides thumped her on the bed. She grinned as he hovered over her, pressing his long, muscular body against hers. She could feel herself growing damp, and starting to throb softly.

"Entirely too much clothes, my love," He whispered in her ear, kissing the pointed tip. He sat her up and deftly unlaced the back of her dress, sliding it down her pale shoulders. He drew his fingers across her shoulders, with feather light touches. She shivered and he urged her to pull her dress down and she rose up to step out of it. Standing on the bed she was slightly taller than Elladan, and giggled as he drew his head down to nuzzle her breasts, taking care to gently suck on one of her nipples. She leaned down and pulled his tunic over his head and letting it drift to the floor, before heading for his leggings. Laina pulled his leggings down, allowing him to step out of them, before leaning back and staring at him.

His body was broader than his fellow elves, most likely due to his father's large stature. Stomach toned, arms and legs muscular, yet he was still slender. His cock stood proudly, long and thick. Elladan tilted her chin to meet his eyes, smirking at her as she stared at him. He gently lay her on the bed, and covered her with his warm body. Elladan kissed her hotly, reaching down to line himself up at her entrance. He slowly slid in as she broke the kiss and moaned,throwing her head back in ecstasy. One of her favorite moments and feelings was every time in which he first slid inside her, hot and thick.

They met each other's eyes, both pleasure and promise reflected back at one another. For every time they joined together in this way, it cemented their union deeper. Elladan reached down as they joined. His long, lithe fingers found Laina's nub, and circled, flicking occasionally. Laina gave a long, throaty moan as he thrust hard and fast, her head hitting the headboard with every thrust. His fingers circled with the rhythm as he pounded in her. She dug her hands in Elladan's long raven hair pulling as one thrust was particularly powerful.

He kissed her collarbone tenderly and her breath hitched, tears welling up. He smiled sweetly at her emotion and brought both of his hands up to her face. He watched as her face grey slack and she tilted her head back. Laina felt a coil building in her belly rapidly, reaching the peak as her whole body stiffened, and sweet pleasure rushed though her entire body, leaving a warm tingling. She head Ellandan grunt at the end of her orgasm, warm liquid shooting inside of her. Elladan stared at her, his eyes still slightly hazy from the orgasm. He withdrew from her and stood grabbing a rag from her dresser. She rose and kissed him on his shoulder, freezing as someone knocked once and burst through the door. She hid behind Elladan's long body, wondering who would barge in.

"Oh ICK!" Laina heard Elrohir exclaim. Elladan turned as Laina jumped to the bed and whipped up the sheet to cover her body. Elladan took the rag he was holding and on reflex threw it at Elrohir's face before he could back up. Elrohir realized that the towel was not dry and had a white substance covering one corner. He flung the towel away, and hightailed out of there. Laina burst into giggles realizing that Elrohir thought the white substance was cum. It was a substance Laina has spilled and was cleaning up with the rag. Lotion. She crossed the room, and kissed Elladan soundly on the lips. "I've missed you," she said quietly. He tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and gave her a long kiss.

"I've missed you too, my love."


End file.
